


Ненависть

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Idiots in Love, Karkat Hates Himself, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Каркат ненавидит всё сильнее и сильнее.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 4





	Ненависть

Каркат ненавидит себя — упоённо, самозабвенно. Ненавидит за всё: за цвет крови, за полную провалов жизнь, за собственный характер; ненавидит за своих друзей-ублюдков (на самом деле он любит их, но никогда не произнесёт этого вслух).  
Каркат ненавидит, взращивая в себе эту ненависть, потому что за ней — кроме неё — у Карката ничего нет.  
Он — ничто.

Дейв врывается в этот поток ненависти, небрежно смахивает почти осязаемое чёрное чувство, как будто вовсе не замечает. Каркат ненавидит его за это.  
Дейв продолжает быть собой, и это вызывает ещё больше ненависти, потому что Дейв _может_ быть собой, он знает, кто он такой, у него есть что-то кроме множества фильмов о поиске себя и своей второй половинки, которые Каркат готов пересматривать бесконечно — а затем ненавидеть себя, потому что не может так же.  
Дейву плевать, он ржёт над Каркатом и над фильмами.  
Каркат ненавидит его всё сильнее и сильнее.

Дейв вторгается в личное пространство Карката: прикосновениями, словами, «дай посмотреть, о, а это что, карклз»; он как будто _не замечает_.  
В его тёмных очках не отражается ничего; Каркат готов сорвать их, готов перегрызть Дейву шею, лишь бы не видеть его эту ироничную маску равнодушия.  
Каркат не может — ненавидеть Дейва легче, чем себя самого.  
Дейв становится _необходим_.

Они проводят вместе всё больше времени, и Каркат не может понять, почему — почему Дейв не ненавидит его? Он старается: не скрывает своих чувств, орёт на Дейва так, что впору тому уже оглохнуть, старательно критикует в человеке всё — от кончиков тонких белесых волос до края мерзотно-красного плаща. Дейв должен, _должен_ уже возненавидеть Карката в ответ тысячу раз, но вместо этого либо смеётся, либо пропускает мимо ушей, притискиваясь ближе и делая звук фильма потише, заставляя Карката тоже понижать голос, чтобы слышать диалоги героев.  
Каркат уже не знает, хочет ли он ненавидеть Дейва, но по-другому теперь не получается.  
Каркат боится, что по-другому не получится никогда, и что когда-нибудь  
 _когда-нибудь Дейву надоест  
когда-нибудь Дейв уйдёт  
когда-нибудь это закончится  
когда-нибудь_  
Тысячи «когда-нибудь» врезаются в разум, и это действительно _иронично_ , потому что Рыцарь Времени, управляющий «когда», находится рядом и хрустит алхимизированным поп-корном.  
Каркат позволяет себе криво улыбнуться.  
Ненависть — абстрактная, не направленная ни на кого и оттого переполняющая изнутри — продолжает кипеть в нём густым вязким чувством. Чернее некуда.

Они целуются в первый раз — и это странно, Каркат недоумевает, но больше ошеломлён, и уже непонятно, кто из них первый потянулся к другому. Из-за этой неловкости и поцелуя-то толком не получается, и Дейв отстраняется, смотрит неуверенно, и Каркат видит — так близко — его глаза сквозь тёмные стёкла, хочет наорать, выплеснуть ненависть, но _не может_ , вместо этого только смотрит и смотрит. И не знает, что сказать, потому что ему впервые страшно  
 _сломать_ ,  
потому что Дейв нервно кусает губы, Дейв нервничает. Одно резкое слово — и разобьётся.  
Каркат не хочет его терять.  
Каркат не хочет даже ненавидеть, ему нужно одно — чтобы Дейв был рядом.  
Но в голове мечутся только гневные, злые слова, полные собственной боли, отравленные ядом и ненавистью, Каркат хочет привычно выпустить их в Дейва, но тот сейчас совершенно открыт, он больше не  
 _неуязвим_.  
Каркат едва не задыхается от этих противоречий, а Дейв ждёт и смотрит, смотрит и ждёт, нервно теребя в руках край плаща.  
Они целуются во второй раз, но теперь Каркат точно знает, кто начал первым.

Дейв вытягивает из Карката эту ненависть по капле — с каждым поцелуем, с каждым прикосновением, с каждым словом, он забирает это мерзкое чувство себе, и...  
...и Каркату страшно, что когда-нибудь Дейв не выдержит.  
Каркат старается быть лучше, а Дейв просто говорит «не парься, чел, будь собой», говорит «ты создал нас всех и меня заодно, наверное, так это ж прикольно», а иногда не говорит, только молча обнимает, и тогда Каркат млеет, забывая обо всём.  
Это тяжело, но Дейв упрямый.  
Это болезненно, но Каркат старается изо всех сил.  
Даже далеко друг от друга они чувствуют это.

_Надеюсь, с ним всё будет в порядке._


End file.
